Blog użytkownika:Co kto lubi/kraina lodu wycieczka
Był słoneczny dzień Anna usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Zerwała się z łóżka jak poparzona. Odworzyła drzwi z całej siły na jej nieszczęście za drzwiami stał Kristoff. Prawie złamała mu nos, chwyciła go za rękę i wybiegli przed pałac. Na ich czekał Sven z saniami a na saniach wesoły i roześmiany bałwanek. - co robimy ? - zapytała zaciekawiona. - przygotowałem dla nas wycieczkę w góry, cieszysz się ? - zapytał się jej i wyczekiwał odpowiedzi. Usłyszał tylko głośne tak! Rudowłosa rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję i uratowała go w policzek. Gdy zorientował co się dzieje jej już nie było. Zaczęła szukać siostry aby jej powiedzieć, że jedzie na wycieczkę z Kristoffem w góry. Kiedy przechodziła obok jednej komnaty usłyszała przez uchylone drzwi rozmowę. Postanowiła jej się przesłuchać, stanęła przy lekko uchylonych drzwiach. - słyszałem że w okolicy kręcą się żołnierze z Welston - zaczął rozmowę wyższy z ich. - robią dużo szkód - dodał drugi. - mogą zniszczyć mój plan ! - prawie krzyknął trzeci, księżniczce ten głos wydawał się znajomy, wiele razy go słyszała, uchyliła bardziej drzwi. Niestety dziś miała pecha, drzwi zaskrzypiały i trójka mężczyzn spojrzała się na nią. Zaczęła uciekać, okazało się że nie gonił jej nikt. - jednak ci żołnierze mogą się na coś przydać - po tych słowach książę uśmiechnął się. Anna postanowiła nie martwić siostry i nic nie powiedziała na ten temat. Elsa przechadzała się po ogrodzie i słuchała śpiewania ptaków, ale chwilę ciszy przerwał jej huragan.- czy coś się stało ? - zapytała się martwiącym głosem siostry. - jadę z Kristoffem w góry. - mówiła z nutką strachu w głosie i zmęczenia po długą ucieczką przed nikim. - bawcię się dobrze - krzyknęła jej Elsa z oddali. Anny już nie było. Kristoff trzymał jakieś pudełeczko w ręku i coś mówił. Kiedy ujrzał pasażerke wyprawy schował to co miał w dłoniach. Posadził ją na sankach i postanowili wyruszyć. Jechali przez piękną polanę, słychać było śpiew ptaków. Kończyła się zima i wszystko budziło się do życia. Zauważyli, że po gałęziach biega ruda wiewiórka. Sanie jechały po resztkach śniegu. Gdy dojeżdżali do zaśnieżonej góry więc zaczęli jechać szybciej, zimny wiosenno zimowy wiatr powiewał przez ich twarze. Słońce zaczęło się chować za górami, postanowili się tu zatrzymać by podziwiać zachód słońca. Zostawili Svena i Olafa by pilnowali sań, sami poszli podziwiać zachód słońca. Wpatrywali się w pomarańczowe słońce, stali tak przez krótką chwilę. Kristoff zaczął wyciągać małe, kwadratowe, czerwone pudełeczko, miał zamiar się oświadczyć w tak pięknej chwili. Przerwało ją wołanie Olafa o pomoc. - to Olaf coś się stało, choć my - złapała go za dłoń i biegli do swoich przyjaciół. To co zobaczyli przeraziło ich. Sanie stały w płomieniach, nie dało się już ich uratować. Niedaleko przyczepiona była kartka z listem. Droga księżniczko Mamy waszych przyjaciół i jeśli chcecie ich mieć żywych to twój przyjaciel musi do nas przyjść tu masz mapę i nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek. Twój były narzeczony - Hans! -powiedzieli jednocześnie. - pójdę tam - rzekł stanowczo Kris - a ty idź do naszego przyjaciela - miał na myśli Oakena. - uważaj na siebie - pocałowała go w policzek i się rozeszli. Tymczasem w pałacu Elsa martwiła się o siostrę. Postanowiła przejść się po ogrodzie co tam zobaczyła zdziwiło ją. Mały, przerażony bałwanek, pobiegła do niego i zaczęła wypatrywać co się stało . Olaf nie był tym samym wesołym Olafem, smutna mina i łzy w oczach sprawiały,że się samemu chciało płakać. Zaczęła go pocieszać i nie wychodziło jej to za dobrze. - Olaf powiedz co się stało ? - spytała się go. - wycieczka, spalone sanie, porwanie, list, Hans!!!- odpowiedział szybko zmęczony bałwanek. - Hans! Spokojnie opowiedz wszystko dokładnie - uspokajała go królowa. - zostaliśmy z Svenem pilnować sań, bawiliśmy się razem, nagle przyszli ludzie schwytali renifercia a ja zdołałem uciec, obejrzałem się i ich już nie było ale zostawili płonące sanie, list i dobiegłem tu. - są w niebezpieczeństwie, zaprowadź mnie do tego miejsca - po jej słowach szybko wyruszyli. Anna doszła do sklepu i poprosiła o nocleg, sprzedawca zaprowadził ją do miejsca, w którym rozmawiała z Kristoffem i Svenem. Handlarz lodu dotarł na miejsce zobaczył wielki opuszczony budynek. Okna miał częściowo powybijane i zepsuty, zielony dach, dom pomalowany był na zielono. Wyglądał jak z horroru. Postanowił uchylić drzwi, widział pajeczyne i ciemność, tylko przez jedno Okno wyglądało światło. Szedł dalej, nagle poczuł mocne uderzenie w głowę widział już tylko ciemność. Obudził się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu strasznie go bolała głowa a najgorsze było,że nic nie pamiętał. Do pomieszczenia weszły parę osób, jedną był Hans a razem z nim jego wspólnik arcyksiaże z Weston. - kim jesteście, gdzie jestem i kim jestem ? -pytał się Kristoff. Hansowi spodobało się że on nic nie pamięta, przydało mu się to do planu. - jesteś naszym wspólnikiem - zaśmiał się arcyksiaże. Mieli dla niego zadanie, żeby przyprowadził im księżniczkę Anne. Wyruszył od razu. Anna czekała w tym samym miejscu na Kristoffa w którym się rozstali. W oddali zobaczyła swoją siostrę z Olafem. Przytuliła się do niej. - co się stało ? - pytała się starsza młodszej. - długa historia - odwróciła się i ujrzał Kristoffa. Zaprowadził je do tego domu żeby niby mu pomogły wydostać Svena. Kiedy tam weszły ciarki przeszły im po plecach. Poczuł taki sam ból jak Kristoff. Obudził się i zobaczyły, że nie mogą się ruszać. Olaf, Anna, Elsa i Sven przykuci byli do ściany, wtedy do sali wszedł Kristoff i Hans. - co mu zrobiłeś ! - wydarła się na całe gardło Anna jak by miała zaraz zabić księcia. - nic - odpowiedział kpiąc z księżniczki - Kristoff pora się zająć gośćmi. Po jego słowach wziął miecz i szedł w stronę Anny. Miał ją zabić. - zostaw ją! Zrobię wszystko co chcesz tylko błagam wypuść ją - zaczęła go prosić królowa. - jest taka jedna mała sprawa, bo chciałem zostać królem więc muszę Cię poślubić. -Hans czekał na odpowieć. Elsa się zgodziła na warunki umowy. Anna próbowała zrobić wszystko żeby siostra się nie zgodziła. Książę wyszedł ze swoim nowym ,, przyjacielem". Siostry nad czymś rozmyślały. Bałwanek próbował się wydostać i mu się to udało. Uwolnił przyjaciół, ktoś się zbliżał. Ukryli się w cieniu i młodsza z sióstr wzięła do ręki kawałek drewna. Drzwi się otworzyły do pomieszczenia wszedł blondyn i dostał z całej siły w głowę. Kiedy się obudził wszystko pamiętał. Zaczęli uciekać, przemierzali ciemne korytarze. Hans ruszył za nimi w pogoń, wziął kusze i strzelał i trafił w Olafa. Postrzelonego nic nie bolało wręcz przeciwnie on myślał że to zabawa. Zdołali uciec, bo Hans jak ich gonił to walnął z całej siły nosem w drzewo. Gdy dotarli do pałacu Kristoff oświadczył się Annie. Elsa była dobrą królową a Hansa złapali i wsadzili do więzienia na długie lata. Koniec ! Piszcie komentarze czy się podobało :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania